


Stars

by CharWright5



Series: Sterek Christmas Bingo [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Constellations, Cowboy Astronomy, Cowboy Legends, Established Relationship, Legend of Wild Bill, M/M, Post-Series, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Derek tells Stiles the story of Wild Bill and where cowboys believe Orion came from.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this features a true legend from cowboys and their own version of astronomy. I got it from a Hallmark Channel Christmas movie (not a shocker, considering my tv is glued to that channel during the holiday season with its 20 hours a day playing Christmas movies). I recommend checking out [this song](https://youtu.be/EdG6w3RQsSM), it's just pretty and tells the story as well. Also a camellia is a beautiful flower that blooms in late winter/early spring and I thiiiiink cowboys give it to their loves as Christmas flowers. I could be wrong.
> 
> Another Sterek Christmas Bingo entry, this time for the prompt "stars". Rita has ordered me to hit bingo in the next three days so o.O

There was a place in the Beacon Hills Preserve that was basically a cliff, overlooking the entire town as it sat down in a valley. Up there, the entire place looked even smaller than everyone already knew it was and at night, it appeared like rivers of light in a field of black. It was sorta romantic and so naturally, it became a known make-out spot for high schoolers.

Not that Stiles knew first hand, or so he stated, and considering how Derek had known the guy throughout most of his high school career, he was inclined to believe him. Although he found it a little hard to believe that Stiles didn't once take his were-coyote then-girlfriend into the woods for a date. Seemed like the kind of thing Malia would be all over.

But in a way, Derek was glad Stiles hadn't. It made it all the more special when he took his boyfriend out there, the spot deserted due to the cold and the fact that most high schoolers were swamped with exams the week before Christmas. All the better really. The whole point of going there was to be alone and escape all the craziness surrounding the holiday and them. Melissa's frantic worries over cooking for the giant pack, Lydia's near-dictator-like behavior when it came to party planning, plus the headaches involved with gift shopping and wrapping. No, the two of them needed a break and Derek was making it happen.

So he drove them to the Look-Out in the Preserve, backing his Toyota SUV into the space so they could sit in the back, giant fleece blanket wrapped around them both, Stiles with a knit beanie pulled down over his ears, looking adorable as fuck as he smuggled in close to Derek. A satisfied sigh left the human, chemosignals full of happiness and contentment, and Derek felt a smile of his own form on his face as he rested his head on top of where Stiles had laid his on his shoulder.

"I love how we can actually see the stars out here," Stiles commented, giving a sniff against the cold despite insisting he was fine and that he didn't need any hot cocoa out the thermos Derek had brought.

The werewolf looked up at the sky, seeing exactly what Stiles meant. Beacon Hills may have been a small town but there was still enough light pollution to drown out half the stars. Out here, so far away from civilization, they were able to see so many more twinkling lights up high, reminding Derek of the tree back in his loft.

As well as reminding him of a moment he hadn't thought about in years.

"When I was eight or nine, right before Christmas, there was this traveling pack of wolves passing through," he began, lifting his head as Stiles moved his to look up at the older man. "They were from Texas and were this total cowboy stereotype." He breathed out a laugh and grinned. "The Alpha was _actually_ named Tex and he was this big guy who wore clanging spurs on his boots and worn Wrangler jeans and flannel shirts, plus this giant Stetson. He let me wear it and it totally swallowed my head like Fievel from _American Tail_ , remember that movie?"

Stiles chuckled, body shaking with the sound. "Yeah, I remember. Wish I could've seen you like that."

"Oh I'm sure it was adorable, given the way my mom cooed over it," Derek stated, scratching at his jaw. "Anyway, they had to ask my mom permission before camping out for the night, since she was the local alpha and Beacon Hills was Hale Land, and she did them one better, letting them camp out in our backyard."

"Man, that would've been fun. Buncha real cowboys hanging around, talking tough cowpoke stuff."

Derek snorted. "Yeah, it was. Me and Laura hung out with them and Tex told us this legend about one of the constellations that most people call Orion."

"Why do I get the feeling it doesn't involve Greek mythology and a hunter?" Stiles asked, snuggling in closer, his arms wrapped around Derek's waist.

Derek adjusted the blanket around them, his own arm around Stiles' shoulders, rubbing up and down his upper arm. "Because it doesn't. Tex told us about Wild Bill and how he was in love with this woman named Josephine. No matter how far he traveled, he always came home to her. And one year, he was coming home for Christmas when he got swept up by a tornado. I think he battled it and he wound up being thrown into the sky. So Orion is actually Wild Bill."

"Well that's depressing," Stiles muttered, sniffing again. "Poor Josephine."

Derek hummed in agreement. "She was clearly depressed and kept waiting for Wild Bill to show. Years passed and her father was convinced Wild Bill wasn't coming so he arranged for her to marry this rich guy sometime around Christmas. Josephine was even more upset and made a wish on a star for Wild Bill to show up and take her far away."

"Shit, I'd do the same," Stiles commented, tightening his grip on Derek, as though someone was gonna try and rip him away.

Derek pressed his lips to his boyfriend's head, silently assuring him that it wasn't gonna happen. "So the day of the wedding arrived and suddenly, it began raining camellia petals, which was this flower that Wild Bill kept gifting her with. Then this lightning bolt struck the ground outside the church and Josephine ran out to find Wild Bill sitting on his horse, grinning at her. She climbed on the back and they rode the lightning back up to the stars where the two of them lived happily ever after."

Lifting his head, Stiles smiled softly at Derek, eyes twinkling in the dim light. "I'd live in the stars with you."

Derek chuckled. "Cheesy," he commented with an eye roll. "But I'd live in the stars with you, too."

Stiles kissed him sweetly before laying his head back on Derek's shoulder, both of them staring up at the sky once more. Derek hoped that wherever Wild Bill and Josephine were, they were still together and just as madly in love as Derek was with Stiles.


End file.
